User blog:MalcolmFox/Simon's Tenacity Blog
Hey Everyone! Simon here:D When I found out that the theme for the week was Tenacity, I was determined to show Ryan and the mentors that I could be tenacious in every aspect of my performance. I feel like tenacity is an easy one to pinpoint, since all you have to do is never give up. But I knew that this week would push me to my limits in seeing how far I was willing to go to succeed. Especially after what happened last week. I really needed to show Ryan and the mentors how I can take their feedback and use it to become even better. In the words of the Great Kelly Clarkson "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!" I was so excited when I found out that our homework assignment was "So What" by Pink. The song really just emphasizes Tenacity by saying like "I don't care what you say! I'm never gonna give up!" I knew exactly what line I wanted and when I got it I was so happy. Although some people didn't quite get my luck. AKA Mikaela and Roxi. They got into a HUGE catfight over a FREAKIN LINE! I mean seriously! They were acting like spoiled brats. I can honestly say I'm not really fond of either of them right now. Everyone else I'm fine with and I'm even getting closer to Jayden, Cassidy, Cameron, Chace, Bree and Dillion. Although nothing beats the friendship I have with Hermione right now. The girl is incredible and is seriously the most down to earth person you will ever meet. Sooooooo moving on, JOY LEXINGTON was our guest mentor! I loved her last season! She's so genuine and the fact the she was the guest mentor only made me want to impress her more with my performance which I guess I did because she told me "Simon, you just did it perfectly! Your line seemed... so real when you sang it, I could tell you got a brand new attitude, I loved it!" That comment made my day coming from her. I don't even care that I didn't win the assignment. Besides I'm happy for Marina. Truly I am. She deserved it! This week was going WAY better than last week! I felt relaxed and calm. The sound booth was so much fun. I love working with Nikki. She is so helpful and even when you are struggling she really knows just how to fix whatever issue your having. Anyways, the song for the Music Video was "Livin on a prayer" by Bon Jovi which was a very appropriate for all of us. But the best of this video was I got to get SLUSHIED! I was really nervous at first but since Hermione and I were partners for the take we held on to each others hands and just braved our way through it. As painful as it was (and believe me it is VERY painful), it was still so much fun. I felt truly honored to be slushied. It was kinda like my initiation into Glee. Waiting to hear the bottom three was hard. I was there last week so I was really hoping that it wouldn't be me again. Thankfully it wasn't! Even more exciting, I got called back SECOND! It was insane! Last week I was the very last person on the callback list and now I'm second! I was so relieved. Unfortunately, Hermione's name wasn't called when the first group left so I was really worried about her. I didn't want to lose my best friend in this competion the second week. But I didn't have to worry for long because she came in with the second group which meant she was safe too. My heart lept for joy and I hugged her I was so happy! Hearing about the double elimination was such a shock to me. I always figured it would happen eventually but not on the second week. There were butterflies in my stomach and felt terrible for Lohan and Eliza. Both of them were really strong competitors that I thought would've lasted a lot longer in this competition. But they both took it very well and their KHO sounded amazing together. Good Luck to both of you, Eliza and Lohan! I can't start getting cocky now. I need to keep my head in the game and make every week like this one! I know I can do anything if I just believe in myself! Well, I gotta go everyone. Vulnerability next week. Make sure you see it. It's gonna be one wild ride of tears and emotions. Till next week everyone! Simon Out! Category:Blog posts